


Symptom of the Universe

by catbel



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Illness, Tony Stark-centric, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their years together Tony notices that Steve isn't aging at the same rate he is and ends their relationship to give Steve a chance of having a family. After reconciling, the last thing Tony expected to hear was Steve asking to get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptom of the Universe

Tony grimaced as he stood from his desk chair. The popping noise his back and knee had made were never a good thing. He found himself in a state of always tired and in the past where he could get away with little sleep, he now needed to take daily power naps just to keep up with the world. Part of him wished he had gone out with a bang in his 40's, his 60's and the decades moving forward would never be as enjoyable as his youth.

Youth. Tony sighed at that word. Steve barely looked a day over thirty still. Even though the super solider was well over a hundred, by now he should've aged to look at least in his mid 40's to early 50's. Bruce suggested that the serum slowed Steve's aging, but was unable to verify if that was the true cause.

He remembered when he first noticed Steve wasn’t aging at a normal human rate. Tony had been fifty-something and his age was starting to catch up with him. The first hit was his eyesight. Tony had given up and bought a pair of reading glasses he used only around Steve in his workshop or their room. Then his hair started to lose it’s color, but he took it over being bald. After a while the gray hairs would pop up faster than Tony could dye it. The worst was the chronic pain and lest he forget the heart attack scare. Tony didn’t even want to think about how badly Steve had freaked out over the heart attack. That had been a major turning point and almost everything Tony enjoyed had been cut out of his life. Well, not by his choice. Steve had become the Captain of Tony Stark’s Diet and Exercise Routine.

Point being, he was becoming useless while Steve continued to go through the days as if he had just walked out of a time machine. 50’s Tony could barely keep up with 20’s Steve which had led to where they were at now.  Or rather, where they were no longer a ‘they’. Not that there was a lack of effort. No, Tony had practically driven himself mad trying to find a solution. Hell, he’d asked Reed Richards for help on replicating the part of the serum that slowed aging, but nothing. Even with Howard’s notes, Tony hadn’t come any closer to creating another version of the super solider serum. That’s when he got truly desperate. So much so that Tony had gone to Strange for help. Magic. He had lowered himself to believing in magic for a cure. All the paths were dead ends, though. The so called Sorcerer Supreme said mortals were supposed to age and that blah, blah, blah - Tony would become a different person, if that even.

Tony carded his hand through his mostly gray hair. Breaking up with Steve had been the hardest day of his life. He was still very much in love with the man, but the fact that Steve would outlive him by decades was heartbreaking. Steve deserved to find someone young, who could grow old with him and settle down to have a family. When they had starting dating, Steve claimed the man he was before the ice had died. That a white picket fence with two kids and a dog was no longer his dream, but Tony never fully believed him. He could see the yearning and envy in Steve's eyes as others they knew started to go out on their own and start families.

His phone rang and Tony automatically answered, "You have reached the Tony Stark Fan Club Hotline. For a signed photo, press 1. To send obsolete snail mail I probably won't read, press 2. To mail hazardous materials, pr-"

"Tony." A familiar voice breathed in his ear.

Tony felt the phone slip from his hand and managed to barely catch it before it hit the ground. "Steve?" He asked, whether to the voice or himself he wasn't all too sure.

"Yes. You didn't delete my number, did you?"

"No, of course not. I was testing you. How've you been, Cap?" Tony asked automatically.

"Okay. I'm near you...mind if I come by for a visit?"

"Only if you bring me an extra large red eye."

A sigh cracked through the receiver and into Tony’s ear. "Tony, you know you're not supposed to be drinking coffee. The doctor-"

"Yeah, yeah, blood pressure. I guess you can still come over."

"See you soon." Steve said before ending the call.

Tony wiped the sweat from his brow. Since when had his office gotten so hot? He went back and rummaged through his desk drawers for his medication. With how much stuff he was on it was hard to keep track, but it was usually around this time of day for one of the pills.

Tony plucked one out of his container labeled ‘TUE’ and popped it into mouth, swallowing dryly. He stared blankly at the wall, his mind racing. Why would Steve just drop by for a visit? They hadn't really ended on good terms, considering Tony had lied about why he was breaking up all those years ago. He vaguely mentioned being sick of hiding their relationship and how he shouldn't have ended it with Pepper. Words he knew would crush Steve. Sure, eventually they were on a talking basis, but it wasn't like he or Cap exchanged Christmas cards.

There was a soft knock, "Come in," Tony said, his throat having gone dry. Steve opened the door  and the sight was as breathtaking as ever. Steve still had his perfect blond hair and it was clear the soldier was taking good care of himself.

"Sorry to barge in, I happened to be in the neighborhood," Steve moved to stand by Tony's desk. "You don't have to stand on my account."

Tony snorted and continued to stand behind his desk. "I'm sixty-two, I'm not crippled. Standing won't break my legs."

Steve stared at Tony, not saying anything. After a moment of this Tony shifted uncomfortably and he fiddled with his glasses, pretending they needed to be cleaned.

"You said you'd never wear glasses in public." Steve said softly stepping closer to the desk.

Tony snorted, recalling his younger self saying he’d rather die than wear glasses. "I said a lot of things. Laser eye surgery only helps so much. Actually, I get more respect with them. Who knew all I had to do was trade out my sunglasses for real ones."

Steve’s brows pinched together. "That's not true, lots of people respect you, Tony. I respect you."

"But not always." Tony argued. Oh, when they had first met people thought the two of them would kill each other. They clashed over the simplest things, looking back Tony fondly recalled it as flirting.

"No, but you more than earned my respect." said Steve.

“I hope so, I let you put your dick in my mouth." Tony quipped with smirk. It came out before he could stop himself, and Tony wanted to curl up and hide under his desk.

Steve bit his lower lip, but didn't chastised Tony. Instead he pressed forward, "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?” Tony arched his brow in confusion, “ Giving you head?"

"About getting back together, Tony." Steve’s raised his voice, his palms slamming against the desk between them.

Tony's eyes widened almost comically. This had to be a dream. Why would Steve want him back after all the horrible things he'd done. "...No, I can't say that I have." He lied without missing a beat.

"Tony, be honest."

"I am being honest!" Tony snapped, causing Steve to shrink back. "What don't you understand about me not being a good person? Steve look at me, I mean really look at me. I'm not getting any younger. You need to stop living in the past and move on."

Steve’s nostrils flared as he opened his mouth to speak, "...I miss my boyfriend, Tony. I miss my best friend. The man that helped me find a home."

"He's gone." Tony said, brokenly. His composure began to wane and Tony wanted nothing more than to hold Steve's hand and press his face against the soldier's neck. "Iron Man is gone. It's Director Stark, now. We need to keep this professional."

"And we were so professional in the past." Steve scoffed at Tony’s reasoning.

Tony took a calming breath, regaining control of his voice, "History isn't going to repeat itself. It's for the best"

"For you, maybe." Steve bit back with narrowed eyes.

Tony shrugged, doing his best to play the fool. "What can I say? I'm selfish. Is there another reason you came by?"

"No, Director Stark."

"Then please leave, Captain. I have work to do.” Tony sat down at his desk and pretended to look over some files as Steve turned to leave.

Steve turned, pausing at the door. "Think about it..." he said before leaving.

Tony slid from his chair and hissed when his knees smacked against the floor. He removed his glasses, surprising himself when he found his eyes wet with tears. There's nothing to think about, he mused before reaching for a hidden bottle of whiskey he had stashed in his bottom desk drawer.

"Come back," Tony choked, his body trembling as his shaking hands opened the bottle. “Please.” He pleaded, the liquor dribbling from his mouth as he spoke. It was for the best, Tony told himself and would keep telling himself. He didn’t have much longer anyway. Not that anyone knew. He’d fought through more battles than he could count and saved the world, but genetics and time were against him.


End file.
